Devil's Angel Book Two  The New Lord
by Lisi the slayer
Summary: Damien and his Dark Angel Zephon, finally confront God, with explosive results !  You must read 'Devil's Angel' first it's crucial !


**Devil's Angel – Book 2**

The New Lord

**Name :** Devil's Angel – Book 2 The New Lord

**Author- **Lisi the slayer

**Genre –** Romance/Dark

**Summary-**

Damien and his Dark Angel Zephon, finally confront God, with explosive results ! **- You must read 'Devil's Angel' first it's crucial !! **

Featuring! **Devil**Harry!(also called **Damien**) and **Angel**Draco(also called **Zephon**)! Warnings – Blood, gore, Violence, slightly non-con, Biblical references and definite Blasphemy.**If your easily offended or your religious, then this isn't for you.**

**Pairings -**

Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer - **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros, Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Devil's Angel Book 2 – The New Lord

_The power of the universe had balance,_

_The forbidden love that came to be, tipped the scales._

_A new beginning in their wake,_

_Death of the Lord God, was all it needed_

" Damien ! Stop it ! "

Damien purred, he licked his Angel's neck again.

" Is that what you want Zephon ?"

His voice heavy with lust and seduction. Zephon whimpered and shook his head. Damien purred in victory.

" I thought not."

He murmured against the pale, angel flesh. He licked the skin again, it's sweetness filling Damien's mouth with hunger, the tongue moved up the neck, Zephon's moans encouraging him ever further, but then again, the Angel could not stop him if he tried...

Fire bound Zephon. Flames that bound his skin, but didn't burn. The fires held him still, trapping Zephon in harmless heat, causing the Angel's skin to shimmer slightly, shimmer with a of sweat that covered the Angel's body. This was their favourite spot in Hell, the fieriest spots, the sexiest by far. Black, red and pink smoke covered the room, nothing else could be seen through it. Nothing but flames flickering and engulfing the tortured but pleasured Angel.

Damien smiled as he licked Zephon's chin, and on his will, the flames rose to the Angel's torso. The Angel let out a wail, a wail of pleasure as hot heat waves seeped into his skin. He was efficiently bound. The fire was like rope, it had his feet and his arms, now it had his torso. Damien licked again, and journeyed upwards.

" I have you Zephon. Your at my mercy."

Zephon was to far gone to reply with words. His body was imprisoned by harmless fire, his mind was imprisoned by heat and pleasure. He could only moan in response to Damien's words. Damien's tongue licked just above his chin, a shudder ran through the Angel. The movement made Damien frown. Maybe the Angel could do with being held tighter. The fire rose again and Zephon screamed in ecstasy, as flames rested beneath his chin. Heat surrounded him, blocked his senses. There was nothing else, only heat, and Damien's devilish tongue...

Damien licked all the way up Zephon's defined cheekbones, when he met the hairline he let out a pleasured sigh. He had licked his Angel from head to toe.

" Open your eyes Zephon."

Watery grey eyes opened, pupils huge and dilated with pleasure. Powerful energy shone in Damien's green eyes and he captured Zephon's lips. Zephon opened his mouth instantly and the fire engulfed Zephon from head to toe. Wings and all. Screams rang into Damien's mouth, he, untouched by the fire rang his fingers through the silken hair. His whole world spinning as his tongue plundered his lover's mouth. Then he withdrew.

A beautiful sight met his eyes. His Angel unable to move, covered and trapped in burning, raging fire. The Angel's skin was shimmering with sweat. Damien could hear the pleasure in Zephon's screams. Damien roared with it, falling to the floor and being cradled with soft flames. He looked weakly at his Angel, who let out a scream of release. The Angel withered and screamed as sinful pleasure rushed through his veins. Damien was sure it was only his flames keeping the Angel upright.

He forced himself to his feet, and willed the fire away. As guessed, Zephon began to fall, Damien dived and caught him sending them both into fluffy flames. Zephon gasped for air. Never as a Messenger of God had he ever experienced pleasure like that. Not even close ! The few remaining snowy feathers turned Raven. And Zephon was gone from God. Forever.

" Your mine now Zephon. Mine truly. And I will never let you go. Never."

Zephon interlocked his pale slender fingers with Damien's.

" Is that all I am ? A Pet, a trophy ?"

Damien squeezed the hand interlocked with the Angel's. He could feel a mixture of emotions coming from the Angel. Bliss, begrudging acceptance and slight self-shame. It tore at Damien's heart, and unknown to him he took it out by squeezing even harder. So hard the Angel couldn't stop the whimper from leaving his pale throat.

Confused, Damien instantly released his Angel, then he realised what he had done. He smiled serenely at Zephon. He took the pale hand and rose it to his lips, placing a kiss upon it. He held the hand close to his mouth, and looking Zephon straight in the eyes, assured him of his true position.

" You are a beautiful powerful creature, too powerful to be a mere Pet or trophy. You, Zephon are my Angel. My only Angel, you are my partner, my love and my bitch. No one could scream in my fire like you do."

With his Angel secure, he pushed Zephon into a deep kiss. He would never grow weary of how the Angel could make him feel like the World was spinning. But he knew _He_ would send someone soon. The son, of his most dedicated Angels being lost to the Son of the Devil was surly not going to go un missed.

A ugly feeling built up in Damien. It was dark and powerful, it burned like the fires surrounding the unlikely lovers. It was how he had felt when he finally killed Jesus. Now it was time to finish the job. Once and for all. To truly end God's reign. To ...

A bright white light invaded the darkness and the pair drew back. Zephon winced at the bright aura, he rose an arm over his eyebrows giving himself at least a some shade from the glare. The white light slowly faded and Zephon's heart sunk. It was his father.

Damien hissed, seething that of all Angels it should be Gabriel that was chosen. Bitter hatred rose up in him, he saw God's game, Zephon could never be forgiven, that he knew. God had sent Gabriel to get Zephon out of his clutches. To persuade Zephon that heaven was where he belonged. That he could be forgiven. When Zephon came to heaven with Gabriel, God would banish him. Banish him to Hell. But that was different, being banished meant he was forced, it turned him into a prisoner of Hell. If that happened Zephon would be lost to him. Trapped in the hellish part of the dimension and doomed to remain there for eternity. Damien hissed like a cat as he fully realized what God intended to do. The cruel punishment he was planning to invoke...

_**Not if I have anything to do with it ?**_

Damien rose up, the fires raging with him. Burning brightly and displaying their Master's displeasure. He saw, with relief that Zephon was by his side. His fine jaw set in defiance and stubbornness.

" What is your place here Gabriel ?"

Damien asked the Angel, mock sweetly, danger slipping from his voice like honey. Gabriel looked at Damien in contempt, as if Damien was an animal and he was the Man, the one in power. His voice wasn't like that of his son's. It wasn't sweet and soft. It was cold and snobbish.

" My Son. I have come to take him home."

Zephon gritted his teeth, and to everyone's surprise grasped Damien's nearest hand none to gently, forcefully interlocked their fingers and shoved their joined hands in his father's face.

" I am home, father."

Gabriel shook his head, his long fine sliver hair swaying elegantly with the movement. His piercing blue eyes bore holes into his son's skull, and his voice was like ice.

" He's a Devil Zephon, the Son of the Devil ! Of Satan, or have you forgotten ?"

Zephon hands clenched, Damien could feel anger and hurt pouring out of his Angel, and he decided whole heartedly that someone was going to pay dearly. He was out for blood, out for blood already and the inevitable battle had not even begun.

Gabriel, seemed heated himself, the Angel gracefully but furiously confronted his son head on.

" The Lord God is your saviour ! Your maker ! Your Master ! Dare you defy him and be abhorrent more than you have already !"

Tears trailed down Zephon's face, his head falling down, his blonde waves covering his face in a protective curtain. That's when his father struck.

His pulled out a feather from Zephon's unprotected wings and Zephon fell to his knees in a howl.

His father, showed him no mercy, he grasped his blonde hair and pulled his son's face back. Only to shove his own face and black feather into it.

" YOU HAVE COLOURED BLACK ! YOU ARE ONE OF HIS !"

Gabriel's face was ugly with anger and Damien exploded. He lunged at Gabriel, sending them both into a ball of fire. This time the fire was not kind, and Gabriel's screams roared into Hell, stabbing his son's heart. Damien, with a final shove, forced the Angel out the other end and free from the fire.

He grasped the sliver hair and his wild green eyes made direct contact with Gabriel's blue.

" THIS ENDS NOW ! TAKE ME TO YOUR MASTER ! TAKE US TO HIM !"

Gabriel forced himself to his feet, his frame shuddering. Zephon made to move but stopped at the look of disgust Gabriel sent him. Gabriel began to glow, his flapped his snowy wings and the white light engulfed Damien and Zephon. Whilst Zephon looked on comforted by it, Damien sneered at the light. Slowly the rose up, Zephon's shiny black wings beating out of necessity.

The sneer did not leave Damien's face, and when confronted by God it grew wider. God was an old man it seemed. Purple eyes that sparkled with untold power, but a body that outwardly represented nothing but weakness. Damien flexed his powerful form proudly, and somewhat smugly. He looked at heaven and felt nausea begin to form. It was like an enchanted forest. It was sickening.

When God spoke, he felt Zephon tremble beside him, and Damien realised the danger Zephon was in.

" Zephon, my child."

Zephon was about to kneel, to kneel at God's feet as was expected. But it wasn't now. It was expected from God's Angel. He wasn't one now. He forced his body to remain still and his raven wings fluttered. That caught God's attention.

" Black Zephon ? You have allowed this abomination to taint you ? To colour your soul ?"

Damien growled and approached ferociously, two angels from it seemed nowhere dropped before him. Damien simply reached behind him, into two fluid movements the Angels lay slain before their master.

" I HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING ! DO NOT PRESUME THAT I AM UNAWARE OF YOUR INTENTIONS ! I KNOW WHAT YOU PLAN FOR HIM !"

God seemed to ignore him and directed Zephon, who looked like a broken child.

" I can make you him again Zephon. I can make you Draco. Make you live out your sins and then return to paradise. I can make you Draco. I can forgive you."

Zephon shook his head.

" I'm sorry Lord, but that's not what I want. If you truly love me-"

That word broke Damien. Made him break his promise that Zephon would never know what his fate was to be.

" LOVE ! ZEPHON HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU ! HE PLANS TO PUNISH YOU ! TO BANISH YOU TO HEAVEN AND SEND YOU TO HELL ! TO HELL AS A PRISONER ! AWAY FROM ME AND AWAY FROM LOVE !"

A broken look came into Zephon's eyes. He turned to his father, but Gabriel looked just as shocked as he, slowly he faced God. But the look of power in the purple eyes said it all.

" You were. You would... You could do that to me ?"

Damien wondered if his Angel was going to break down, but then he did the exact opposiste. With a battle cry, Zephon took to the air, his great black wings beating furiously as raced like a bullet to his target. God.

He grasped God by the shoulders and bashed him into a tree trunk. Rage filled Zephon like it never had before. He tore his hand over God's face, leaving a trails of blood where his fingernails had dug beneath the pale flesh.

" YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS BETRAYAL ! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING !"

Zephon snarled into God's face, as he climbed higher into the air. Then with a pure evil look he let go. God was too shocked to safe himself and he hit the ground hard.

A demon growl could be heard from below, and as Zephon dived back down Damien was having a sword fight with God. Damien's black curls were waving around wildly. He was beautiful, his fight was full of passion, of fire. God was cold, cold and mechanical, detached. Damien was bearing his soul in the fight and he relished it. When he got slashed and even more when he hit his target.

" COME ON ! THIS ALL YOU GOT ! I KILLED HIM ! KILLED JESUS ! TOOK YOUR PRIZED ANGEL ! COME ON ! GET ME !"

A look of pure hatred filled God's face.

" You will pay Damien, as will Zephon and your father. I'll have you burning in your own flame ! BURNED TO A CRISP !"

Threatening Zephon like that unlocked Damien's last energy burst. With a cry, he impeled his sword into God's heart. A look of surprise came over God's face, his purple eyes however flashed in defeat. Damien turned his back on God and laughed into the sky, only to be shoved out of the way by Zephon. A horrible cry rang out.

God would have killed him. Sent the sword through his back and to his heart. That foolish decision would have cost him his life. Had Zephon not been there. Zephon had made the blow, taking the sword from God and stabbing him. The final stab. A stab with the blade that would be famous for eternity. The stab that killed Lord God.

God rasped, knowing this was the end, he leant on Zephon's shoulder. Bitter hatred filled dying purple eyes.

"This will haunt you for ever Zephon."

A look of fear flooded over Zephon as God's hand fell from his shoulder and God fell to the forest floor.

Noone moved. The events too hard to comprend. Damien rose slowly from the floor, a feeling of appreciation toward Zephon running deeper than it had for anyone. He drew the Black winged Angel to him. He cradled the Angel, worried about his lover.

Until Zephon smiled at him. They interlocked fingers once again, their blood seeping in-between their interlocked fingers.

_The battle was finally won,_

_The Final battle was finally fought._

_But the separate Worlds ?_

_Could they ever become be One ?_

**Hey ! Hope you liked the sequel, i'm willing it to go on for as long as people want it. If you want a book three tell me !**

**Eagerly awaiting your views !**

**Lisi the Slayer**

** If this story offended anyone i'm sorry.**


End file.
